Jealousy Inside the Heart of an Elf
by storm-hands
Summary: About Legolas' feelings revealed a little bit too late
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Please do enjoy this fic!!!

Dislaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and my characters. Everything is of J.R.R. Tolkein's.

> Jealousy; Inside the Heart of an Elf  
  
About Legolas' feelings that were revealed a little too late.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Legolas! You're back!' shrieked this elven maiden who started to run joyously towards me. 'I've missed you so much!' she said as she hugged me and kissed me in my cheeks.  
  
She is ÊllaurË, the golden star and my best friend. I had been to the war of the ring that time and I missed the times that we would just fool around and get ourselves caught by father.  
  
She is the daughter of the first Captain of my father by the way, Captain Êlnim, the white star. His father was the most loyal captain that Mirkwood ever had. My father had done most of his job with Captain Êlnim by his side. He never left my father.  
  
When my father had war with the Easterlings before, he gave his life to save my father's. His wife died of sadness of being alone forever. So she gave my father, her daughter. I was probably a hundred years old then. I can remember every single moment that the baby cried and laughed. She grew up with me and we did everything together. We joke around the palace together, we eat and dance at feasts together, and we even practice archery together.  
  
Our life depends on each other for I have treated her like a sister to me, to be taken care of and be proud when she had already stood up and spread her wings.  
  
'I've missed you so much!' she said again as she hugged me tighter. I hugged her too, of course. 'Me too! It's been quite a while since I heard your screaming voice.' I said as I laughed. 'I do not always scream!' she said as she lunged to me and as I fell on the ground, I started laughing. But not only laughing because she was tickling me, but I was too, laughing about what I felt now that I didn't realize before. I felt that that laughter of mine was not of mere friendship love but more.  
  
I've hidden myself from the truth before. It was only when I went to war that I realized that I might loose the one I had even if she is within my grasp. I might loose her if I don't do anything about it, but can she feel my feelings for her? Does she too love me? The same way I love her now? Maybe if I told her this, I might make a fool out of myself. Or maybe all this time, I was so numb to feel her love for me, and now it faded away. As quick as my arrows can fly just because of my sheer numbness. Or maybe not. I can not contain myself anymore that time. I love her, but I was too afraid to admit it. But why?  
  
As we fell on the ground, I too was tickling her. Her giggles sent out music waves to my brains that instantly made my mind up that I really do love her. I love the way she smiles, the way she giggles, everything about her, it's just that I sense something coming straight at me that would stop me from loving her. She sensed the confusion of my mind as I looked at her face, lying on the ground. 'Is there something wrong, Legolas?' she asked me as we started to stand up. 'Nothing, it's just that I remembered something.' I said as I looked down at the forest floor, the wonderful grass and the wildflowers crawling in every direction.  
  
'Then if it troubles you, I bid you, tell it to me so that your heart would not be as heavy as boulder of rock!' She said as she reached for my hands. 'No, Ellaure, it will just add too much weight to yours. I will go for now, as I rig my thoughts.' I said as I left her beside the mallorn tree and went straight to the forest. 'Be careful' was the only thing I heard as I walked away from her.  
  
A/N:Hope you liked it! Read and Review!!!


	2. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm actually going to upload atleast three chapters because I have written this before and just saved it in my pc. So have fun!

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing aside from the plot and other characters. All of these are Master Tolkein's.

> Jealousy; Inside the Heart of an Elf  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I walked towards the forest confused on what I feel for her. I thought if that I make it obvious, would she also be enthralled the same way to me. I hope so, because that is the only thing I must do. I just can't tell her right there and then because she might think that my love for her was of friendship. She must feel this way too. I hope she does.  
  
As I walked through the forest, I found our favorite spot, a small hidden cave in which you are enclosed by the waterfalls. Ellaure and I were the only ones who knew on how to get in here without getting wet. Inside, I saw the carvings we made when we were still young. The names were given to us by Mithrandir. Since then, everyone called us those names. The one written for Ellaure was 'laica mir nandele' that means green jewel harper because of her dark green eyes and her great ability to make wonderful music from the harp that no one in the whole middle earth has. I remember that every night of the journey of the war of the ring, I dreamt about her eyes. It was the most beautiful that I have ever seen. Mine was 'titta mir ohtatyaro' which means little jewel warrior. For since I was young, I already started to train for battle. My father was proud, then.  
  
I wondered through the forest after reminiscing in the caves about the happy times we had. I went to a nearby boulder and leaped to it. I silently sat down and watched the river flow gracefully in front of me. I was starting to drift into a deep sleep when suddenly...  
  
'Ah!' I shouted as I slipped from the boulder and into the river. I quickly stood up and aimed my arrow at the boulder. Nobody was there. Then there was a slight giggle and I ran to the top of the boulder pointing my bow downward.  
  
'El! What did you do that for?' I asked as I saw El crouching beside the boulder. I placed back my weapon and grinned at her.  
  
'Giving you a bath!' she said as she laughed hard and fell to the ground.  
  
'Is that it?' I asked it playing a sly look on my face. 'Yes Greenleaf! That's it, why?' she said as she noticed my look. I laughed hard and scooped her up and ran towards the deep part of the river.  
  
'Legolas! No you wouldn't dare!' she screamed.
> 
> 'Legolas!!!' was the last thing she said before I dropped her in the water. She tried to get up but the gown was pulling her down so I held her hands a supported her up.  
  
'Legolas!' she shouted at me 'What did you do that for?' she said while grasping for air. 'I was all prepared for the feast a while ago and now! My gown's soaking wet!' Ellaure now headed towards the bank. 'Feast? What feast?' I asked confusingly. 'A feast for your victory. Didn't you know?' I swear that I felt my eyes widened.  
  
'Feast! I forgot all about this! Come Ellaure! We must run back to the palace at once.' She raised a brow at me and said 'How am I to run Legolas? I would only fall and stumble!' I smiled broadly at the comment because I thought of a plan.  
  
I ran towards Ellaure and scooped her up as I jumped from boulder to boulder and over tree roots. She started laughing as I carried her towards the palace. 'Legolas! What are you doing?' she said in the middle of her laughs.  
  
I felt joy fill my heart. I gave her a warm smile then told her that I was doing this so that we may still prepare ourselves for the feast. When we reached the palace, I carried her inside her room which was beside mine.  
  
'Be ready quickly. I will fetch you after I clean myself up.' She gave me a slight peck on the cheek and said 'I will be waiting for you, my prince.' Of course this was no big deal to me, being called "my prince" by Ellaure because since we were children, we call each other these. I call her, "my princess". I now went to my chambers and freshened up for the feast.  
  
A/N: Kinda sad about the "my prince" and "my princess" thing right? Please do Read and Review!


	3. Default Chapter

A/N: Here we go again! Woohoo!!!

Disclaimer: Everything is of the property of a genius named J.R.R. Tolkein, except the plot and some extra characters, that is... :D

> Jealousy; Inside the Heart of an Elf  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Ellaure' I said slightly as I opened the door of her chamber. Then I saw that she was slightly undressed. Her gown was not tied us at the back, showing her smooth complexion. 'Oh Legolas!' she said to me. 'Can you kindly tie up my gown?' she smiled. I went towards her. Of course it was no big deal to her for me fixing her up. We have done this several times.  
  
But now, for me, it was different. The feelings I feel for her was overpowering my being. This was different. And if I do not do anything about it, I may loose myself. But I was too afraid to tell her. I can not understand it. I fight brave in wars, but when telling my feelings to the person I really love, it seems much harder. I do not understand why this is so. I walked slowly towards her and picked up the lace and started to criss- cross it in the gown. She was so beautiful, so delicate.  
  
When I was finished, she turned her face around and smiled, 'Thank you, my prince' she laid down her auburn hair which had wild curls in the tips. Then I realized that she had blue jewels in her hair. She was most beautiful! 'Shall we go, my princess?' I said as I reached for her hand and walked to the night that seemed to last forever.  
  
When the two of us walked in the pavilion, everybody cheered. But some of them, especially the male elves had their jaws dropped as they saw Ellaure with me. She is, for me, much beautiful than Evenstar for she was different. And it is within her that makes her stand out from the other. She has this light within her that glows brightly. And this made her shine. 'Well it seems that our warrior is here!' announced father as he saw us walk in, slightly hiding his glare at me. Everyone stood up and clapped for us. As Ellaure and I stood together in front of the table, she started to speak 'Thank you everyone for coming here to the welcoming of our warrior and my dearest best friend, Legolas Greenleaf. Now please sit down and enjoy the feast!' 'Llie tula mellonea, vasa ni yulna en mereth en amin.' I fell into my own tongue, telling everyone to sit down and enjoy the feast. Though I said it with much energy and happiness, I wasn't filled with much so. I just nodded as they clapped and greeted us one by one. Even everyone, I thought, said that we may be a great couple, a pair but there is a part of reality that tells me it can never be, and never will be.  
  
I was standing up at one corner of the pavilion with Haldir, one of Galadriel's chieftains. We were chatting about what happened in Lothlorien when the fellowship and I left. 'But what happened to Galadriel when---'I was cut short when father stood up that made a deafening silence fall upon the guests.  
  
'My dear friends, as a gift of Ellaure to Laiqualasse,' he paused as some of them gasped 'and to all of you, she will perform a piece of her own with her golden harp.'  
  
I stood there, frozen for the moment. I don't know if it is the thought of Ellaure playing her harp in a feast because she was usually too shy or father, speaking my name in our mother tongue, Quenyan. Ellaure then walked towards the orchestra. She sat down with her harp set in front of her. Then she looked nervously at the guests, then to my father who gave a slight nod, then to me. Our eyes fixed in a gaze. Then she started strumming. It was soothing. Even if it somewhat sounded the sadness that lay inside her, it was beautiful. Sadness. She wasn't supposed to feel it, I think. She had everything she wanted, friends, dignity, pride, respect. She certainly has beauty as if she was in love... love; I have never asked her about who her heart desires. I hope it is my heart...  
  
Haldir caught me gazing at her. He then said, 'She is most beautiful, my prince. She has the kindest heart and yet the fairest face I had ever seen. She surpasses Arwen's beauty. I hope that I could gain her love.'  
  
I stood there, dumbstruck by the words that Haldir said. It was as if time was suddenly stopped. I faced him, my head throbbing of anger and... fear. The words he had said just repeated in my mind over and over again.  
  
'This can not be.' I said in a harsh whisper as I looked down then to Ellaure who was still playing. 'I beg your pardon, my prince.' He said to me as he leaned to look at me straight in the face. 'I—I—' but the words won't come out. I had to stop him! I had to tell him. But... he may choose who he wants to love... I don't have the power to control him... but she is mine... My mind was racing... I didn't know what to say... 'I—I-- ...need a walk outside.' Was all I said. I went outside the pavilion and saw in the corner of my eye that Ellaure was shocked to see me walk out on her performance.  
  
Then I just ran and ran. Feeling the cold wind hit my face. I couldn't stand it. I haven't even told Ellaure what I felt and now, I already have a competition in winning her heart. Then I ran towards the forest and slipped in it unnoticed. I went near the riverbank and to the boulder in where I usually sit. Ellaure... She was the only one in my mind and heart... I need to have her... I need her love...  
  
My mind was really whirling. I didn't know what to do. I have to tell her but... I really don't know how. I certainly can not tell father, or else I might get beaten up again. He must not know yet... Argh! Why does he have to ruin my life? He always decides for me... speaks for me... acts for me... Why does he do this? Can't he see that I am suffering because of him...?  
  
This is too much! First, I have to know how to tell her everything, second is that I have to win her heart and third, how am I suppose to defend my love to her for my father? This is too much! How can I do this all alone?  
  
My father obviously wants me to marry some other girl who is not deserving of my love, only for two kingdoms to unite and become stronger. Why does he do this to me? He can not control love!  
  
But every time I brawl with him, I end up being beaten up and not having it my way. I was frustrated. My mind was crowded with all these problems and emotions that I can not understand.  
  
I was about to fall asleep leaning on the boulder when something shrugged in the left side of the forest where I was sitting. I quickly reached for my bow and arrow but didn't get them. I had forgotten to bring them when I went in the forest so I ducked behind the boulder. Then I heard little whimpers from behind the trees as the person walked closer. It seems that a person, or some sort of creature was struggling to run.  
  
Then out of a tree, a figure appeared. It was a child of some sort, cloaked in silver I supposed for it was unmistakably small of height. But I wasn't sure, what if they were goblins with their deceiving plan or maybe a hobbit but it walked gracefully and lightly for neither a hobbit nor a goblin. It still tried to run into my direction, the cries getting louder. The figure suddenly fell, knee first, right in front of me. I had to catch the hooded figure, I had to, so I grabbed it by the shoulders and it gave a little gasp of terror. 'Shh... Stop crying.' I said as I tried to unhood the person. [a/n: sorry for the interruption but imagine this part in a slow motion, its cool!] It tried to back away as far as possible, heavy breathing to be heard by an enemy it made. It was then I saw a wisp of silvery white hair fall out of the cloak as it backed away from my reaching hand. 'I know this hair' I thought as I ran and grabbed the arm of that person. 'Wait!' I whispered as I tried to look deep into the shadow that was covering the face of this hooded figure. Then slowly, more trickles of tears slid downward onto my hand as I placed it in the person's chin. I slowly tilted the head and unhooded the cloak.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Who might be that "someone" in the cloak? hehehe! Suspense, isn't it? Please read and review!


	4. Default Chapter

A/N: Thank you very much to Idril Falastir and Aussiesportstar for reviewing... thanks a lot and keep on rocking! And oh! by the way, if I have mistakes, especially in Elvish/Sindarin/Quenyan, please tell me so! ;D love you guys!

Diclaimer: Everything is from the brilliant mind of Tolkien except for the plot and some other characters.

Chapter 4  
  
'Sîlsûlwen!' I whispered aloud. Silsulwen, she is the river wind maiden and a descendant of Manwë and Varda, the Valar of air and stars. But she is named by river because she is blessed by Ulmo, the Vala of the water. It is in her that his powers were also placed. 'Silsulwen,' I said once again as I knelt before her. 'Laiqualasse, my brother.' I looked up at her; her eyes were yet flowing with tears. 'Why are you crying, young vala?' I asked. 'Your heart is wounded.' I stood up and looked down on her. 'It is a miracle for you to know this without staring at me in the eye!' I suddenly said with much surprise and sadness. I did not want anyone to know about my... heart. 'I can feel it.' She said as she suddenly grasped for my hand in support, I grabbed her shoulders as this little vala fainted in my arms. 'Silsulwen? Silsulwen? Wake up, my friend.' But she didn't wake up. I brushed her cheeks and kissed her forehead. I then placed the frail body of this elf in my arm and started to make my way back to the palace.  
  
'Who do you bring, Prince Legolas?' asked the guard at the palace doors. 'It is Silsulwen. Call my father and tell him to meet me at my chambers. Call also the healers and let them bring some medication.'  
  
The guard now rushed off as I carried Silsulwen to my chambers. I opened the door and laid her down cautiously in the bed. Then I placed a blanket over her body and made sure that the pillow was soft for her head. Then noises made their way towards my chamber as a group of healers came.  
  
'What has happened Legolas? Calling me out of the feast!' asked my father rather angrily as he rushed in the chamber. 'I saw Silsulwen in the forest and she talked to me, just then she fainted. There is nothing really injured, it is just I want to make sure that she is going to be alright.' Thraundil looked at me suspiciously then to the healers.  
  
'It is not likely for an immortal to faint, Legolas, more so of for a vala. You know that.' He then gestured to the healers. 'Kindly check if our little vala is in good condition.' One stepped forward. An elven maiden whom I do not know, but she looked very wise. She knelt down, held Silsulwen's hands and closed her eyes slowly. 'She is weary, my king. But after a good rest, she will be in good condition. I will recommend her to take tea from the leaves of Lorien and she will be fine. A lot of rest is also required of her.' She stood up, bowed at the sleeping vala and looked at the king.  
  
'What caused this, Silval?' Her name, when I heard it, it speaks of her shinning power. The power to heal like Lord Elrond. 'It was caused by... grief, your highness. A terrible grief that her heart had burdened.' She then knowingly looked at me, but my father did not notice. I felt guilty. It was my fault. But I didn't know it would affect her. I didn't mean it. I never meant it.  
  
'Go back to the feast, Legolas, Ellaure was disappointed when you walked out of her performance.' Father said to me rather angrily. I did not mean to hurt her, and now, because of my fears, I have hurt the two people that mean the most to me, Ellaure and Silsulwen. 'Yes father.' I said with a slight nod and walked out of the chamber.  
  
Surely, my father shall reprimand me of this selfish action of mine. I shouldn't have walked out, it would only cause more catastrophe, but what Haldir told me has gotten me aback. I didn't know how to react and it is better if I kept it to myself first, rather than causing another humiliation in the eyes of my father.  
  
I headed back for the pavilion. I searched for Ellaure everywhere, but she can not be found. I scanned the room once more, Haldir has gone missing too.  
  
I rushed to the palace and silently slid inside Ellaure's chamber. She was not there. I started to turn back to the door when a silhouette caught my eye. There standing in the balcony, beyond the billowing curtains was Ellaure, with Haldir.  
  
A/N: I'll be posting 2 more chapters... Have fun!


	5. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm baaaack! You know, this chapter is really weird.. I dunno how I came up with this plot... Though the feelings felt by Legolas here is really strong!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all are Tolkien's property though I do own the plot and other characters.

Chapter 5  
  
There closeness made my inside fume with immense rage and jealousy. This could not be happening. Standing there, looking at their shadows as they become closer and closer. It hurt me more when Haldir reached for El's face and she responded by placing her palm above his hand. I felt suffocated in seeing the one I love with another... but is this right? I still don't own her anyway. She is not mine, and now, as I stand before them, the chance of claiming her love was as blurred as blotted ink in a parchment. All I could hear was my heart beating, and if they were not preoccupied with each other, they might have even heard it. The vast beating of my jealousy made me deaf. I can not hear anything. Only the sweet nothings they are saying with each other that meant the destruction of me. Then slowly, they drew even more close to each other. I became deaf. My senses focusing on what they were doing...caressing each others faces...piercing each others' soul with their stares. It was too much to bear...too much sorrow to see in a day...too much for my weak heart to embrace.  
  
I couldn't stand seeing them. I hurriedly turned away and got out of the chamber. Though it was not of my will, I had unconsciously slammed the door out of my vitriol. Then I just ran and ran. I ran no matter where my feet might lead me, I have to take refuge.  
  
Alas! I had to stop. There is no use for me running. Father would be angered by my doings. I had to stop. And then, I walked into a hidden meadow. It was dark but Elbereth had made a magnificent glow upon the dried leaves to lead me a way. I do not recall my feet falling in this place before. But it is too late to turn back, the beauty and reverence that this place held has already captivated me and had my breath taken away.  
  
It was too mysterious, like it wasn't night at all, but a red day...full of lost memory and despair. Full of the anxiety of a born child but is kept inside a chamber, locked up from eternal joy and the freedom to see true happiness. But in one side of this meadow, a hope of flying freely was kept.  
  
I stood there, taking in all that had happened for the whole day and the meaning of this place. Surely, it has never been here before, for every corner of this forest, I have searched for a place of solitude but never have I stumbled upon this magnificent meadow. Then it struck me, the understanding rushing into my very being. This place is...  
  
'My heart.'  
  
'Your heart.'  
  
The voice of the Lady Galadriel rushing into my head, echoing into the depths of my soul.  
  
'Laiqualasse...' she whispered.  
  
I looked around me but her being was no where to be found.  
  
'Laiqualasse... open your heart to hear my voice. Open your mind to see my face.' she whispered once more.  
  
I relaxed myself and closed my eyes. My even breaths breathing the sweet smell of the night. I slowly opened it and saw the glow within her lighting up the red atmosphere, the leaves blowing around her as she walked towards me. She stretched her arm and held my face with both of her hands. It felt cold but sent warmth throughout my body.  
  
I did not know, but when I saw Galadriel's face with tears, I was also crying. Too much of a burden was laid upon me and now, I try to recover from it, but how? It only has begun.  
  
'Do not lose hope, my child. You must learn how to face it. The valar never forgets.' and Galadriel slowly turns away from me. I reached for her hand. She looked at me with pitiful eyes.  
  
'The ships shall accept only in rebirth. Allow yourself then voyage across it. Your sea will be filled after the journey; it is either of the tear or the breath. But choose the breath to cherish the breathe of the voyage. The tear shall only help you float away to a darker shore.'  
  
And with this, she released her grasp in my hand and slowly faded away in the forest. I didn't move when she left. All I can think of is what she has said, and then, there was nothing.  
  
A/N: I'll post another chapter... Do you like this one? Keep on reviewing!!!


	6. Default Chapter

A/N: Did some spell check!

Diclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 6  
  
I felt my head swirling with pain. How long was this? I slowly squinted my eyes at the sun's flashing rays against my face. I held my hand up and learned. I am in my room now, with my bedroom clothes on. The curtains of my terrace were already tied up, telling me that it must be past breakfast already. Then it hit me. What had happened yesterday in the meadow? More so, where is that meadow? How did I get here? Who brought me here? Why can't I remember anything?  
  
Then a sudden rush of thoughts came to my mind. Ellaure. Haldir. My father.  
  
'Do not worry of your father, my child. He does not know. And Mithrandir placed his magnificent magic on you to be brought back here to your chamber. No need to worry. Just remember what I told you.' Galadriel's thoughts rang my ear.  
  
I quickly freshened up and went down the hall to the dining room. I instantly remembered about Silsulwen shifted my course to the east side of the palace where she usually made room. And then, the thoughts of Haldir and Ellaure filled my mind. It made me shake of anger and made my head hurt of so much rage and frustration, but I have to subside it. Silsulwen is affected. I have to do this for her.  
  
I knocked at the oak wood door of her chamber. The design of a maiden river glistened as a soft 'come in' was heard from the inside.  
  
I peered through the thick doors and saw the bed of silk light blue wrapped around the vala's body.  
  
'Legolas, how does your heart fare?' Silsulwen greeted me. I gave a warm smile as she nodded knowingly.  
  
'I am sorry, my little vala for placing upon you this---'  
  
'No need to worry, Legolas. Life has destined me to be this way.'  
  
Life. The phrase that Silsulwen had said earlier had been my thought throughout breakfast. Why was it destined to be? But I can not question the valar in the midst beyond every perfect plain in Middle Earth, high up in their citadel. They have planned something for me, and I have to wait for it.  
  
As expected, my father greeted me with a harsh look because I attended breakfast late, but unexpectedly, he did not reprimand me. Maybe it was because the other leaders of Middle Earth were present during the meals.  
  
During the meals, I stayed as quiet as I can. But Galadriel and I still had the silent conversations regarding Silsulwen. But we did not go further with regards to Ellaure. My heart was still incapable of holding and keeping from the elves around me the uncontrollable emotions that I feel towards her. Ellaure was not seated beside me today, Elrond was. The conversation mainly revolved in the War of the Ring. I asked him why there was no feast for Elrohir and Elladan because the victory is also shared with the twins. He told me that they have stayed first in Gondor with their sister.  
  
Then the talk grew further about the land and the hierarchy. But I didn't expect myself to be as king. Only to remain as prince forever. Father wanted the position only to himself. And with the health he has got, he was unstoppable.  
  
Besides, being a prince has its' advantages. I can never worry of other bigger responsibilities. Though I still do not have much freedom, with father constantly watching me like a kid. When can he realize that I'm already grown up and capable to watch over myself?  
  
Ellaure and Haldir were seated with each other across the table. I tried not to look up at them, because they seem to have fun with each other. But every time I steal glances at Ellaure, father is watching me with a deathening look. Once, our gaze caught each others eyes, I tried to show my emotions, telling her how sorry I am for what happened the other night. She greatly accepted this with a nod and a warm smile at me. I saw Haldir's jealous glance at me.  
  
I am going to have her. I'll do everything I can just to steal her back to me.  
  
Just about that time, as Ellaure and I gazed at each other, Haldir came into the scene. He held Ellaure's hand to talk to her. Then, the desire to curse him heated my head up. Lord Elrond noticed it and raised a brow at me. He sensed the fury conjuring inside me but still, confusion can be seen in his eyes.  
  
'Excuse me, Lord Elrond. My archery practice is already at dusk.' I said, and bowed down to him and to my father. I quickly walked out of the room and felt Ellaure's yearning to talk to me grew more. I stood outside the hall and waited for her.  
  
A/N: Please do read and review!


	7. Default Chapter

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers... you all rock! Anyway, here's chapter 7!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All is of Tolkein's property.

> Chapter 7  
  
She was too predictable. After a couple of minutes, she was there, walking with me out of the palace. I told her that I didn't mean to walk out of her piece. It was a matter of importance that I felt the presence of Silsulwen.  
  
It was good that she trusted me so much. Now, it was too easy to lie to her. I have done this once before, when I was to set out for the War of the Ring. It would hurt her so much but it was for her own good. I wouldn't want her following me there.  
  
But now... I can not even think of it. It hurts so much to lie to her. It's like another heavy burden was laid upon me. But it's for me, now. I wouldn't want her knowing that I did it because of... jealousy. Am I that sure that they are together already? She and Haldir.  
  
It was too fast, if they are together. But rendering the truth to her this early? She might think it is folly. A madness... But still, how sure am I?  
  
She sensed my crowded mind once again. She knows me too well to tell. She walked in front of me and stopped me from walking.  
  
'Legolas... Tell me once and for all, what is bothering you? You seemed distant whenever we talk. Please, Legolas, I am worried about what is happening to my dear best friend.'  
  
'I... it's just that, a lot of things are on my mind.'  
  
'Things such as?' she said, her tone quite upset.  
  
'Silsulwen perhaps...' I said quite unsure.  
  
She sighed. She grabbed my hand and we walked slowly through the palace gardens. We walked silently, as if there are no things to talk about. Well... There is nothing really, I can't bring myself into telling her about what I feel. I'm too afraid that what I feel towards her can cause the end of our friendship. It was too valuable. Maybe time will tell. I'll wait until the answer comes to me... but what if it never comes?  
  
We walked for almost forever, not knowing where we are going, and not caring. Time of silence between us is precious. The silence of our mouths and the whispers of the air and trees are soothing enough to try and make us understand.  
  
Then the thought of the red meadow came into my mind. I wanted to talk to her about it in a secluded place. It was a matter of importance to be discussed. I pulled her towards the tree which was good enough for us to sit at. 'May I?' I asked for her hand, pointing out to the tree to climb.  
  
'Nay, my prince. I have not the proper garments for it.' I looked down on her. True it is! She is wearing a gown of the color of the sky!  
  
'Yes it is, my princess. Forgive me, I did not notice.' How stupid am I not to notice?  
  
'Greenleaf? Why are you so well-mannered to me? You do know that it is very unlikely of you.' She said as she pinched my nose and stared at me perversely.  
  
'Very well then. If you'd like me do be vulgar, then I shall be.' It was a good thing I somewhat feel comfortable with her again. I am starting to miss all the fun we had when we joked at each other.  
  
'How vulgar?' She teased. She then kissed me in the lips and ran away, her auburn hair bouncing behind her as she picked a yellow flower from the grass floor and hid behind a tree. One of our playing games.  
  
'Very vulgar.' I whispered back to her and started chasing after her shouting, 'Ellaure is in love with me!' Where did this come from?  
  
I chased her throughout the woods. It was so soothing that I am to feel this light happiness within me once more. Then, she was nowhere to be found.  
  
'El? Where are you?' I shouted. Panic rushing inside of me. Where could she be? I was in the right track awhile ago. 'El! Where are you? Show yourself El!' I shouted once more, followed by a deafening silence.  
  
She was nowhere to be found. I walked cautiously, then stopped. 'El! This is not funny anymore. Please show yourself.'  
  
Nothing. There was nothing. She wasn't there. I stood there, timid of losing her. Where was she?  
  
'Legolas, why are you like this?' asked a saddened voice. I turned back to look at her. She had obviously jumped down from a tree.  
  
'Not the proper garments?' I asked with a slight tease in my voice. I wanted to change the issue of conversation but I knew I couldn't.  
  
'Is this because of the War of the Ring? We played this game for centuries ago. Even decades or millenniums! But never have you been distressed nor afraid of losing me. For vala's sake, Laiqualasse! This is Mirkwood, how can I be lost?' she said, practically swinging her arms at every direction. Then tears started swelling up in her eyes. I started to walk to her.  
  
'I... I'm sorry, Legolas.' she said putting her hands in between us. 'It's just that ever since you came back, you became very serious... very distant to me. It's like your mind is always away out there. It just seems that I, your best friend am not beside you. Everything has changed. It's like we have just been introduced to each other and all the memories have faded away. You're always thinking about something, something that weighs a heavy burden upon you, but when I ask you to allow me to help, you refused. You always spend time thinking about things... and you don't spend time with me anymore, especially last night. I waited for you a long time but we never got the chance to stay together... the only refuge I had was Haldir...'  
  
I was about to hug her when I heard his name escape her lips. My regret for my actions towards her became of anger and curiosity. What was he doing in her chambers last night, and how long was it? But I had to contain myself. Seeing Ellaure sad was already too much. What if I confronted her about last night, it would only cause the mirror to be eternally broken.  
  
The urge to embrace her now filled my senses, and I did it. She buried her face in my chest as she sobbed even more.  
  
'I'm sorry, Legolas, I didn't mean to say all of those.' Her voice escaped as little whimpers.  
  
'No, Ellaure. It was my fault. I'm so sorry.' I said as I held her shoulders. She looked down as she wiped her tears then up to me.  
  
Seeing her crying was as if my heart was being torn into pieces. How could have I let this precious jewel be hurt by my foolishness? Too long have I let my selfishness get into my actions.  
  
'I promise to be your prince once again.' I said to her. The longing to really be her prince rising up my being once again. I want her to be mine.  
  
'And I promise to be your princess forever.' She said as she dragged me to a tree and sat down near the daisies.  
  
Oh how I wish for her to really be my princess forever.  
  
A:N/ Please click that button on the lower left... pretty please! kneels down and grabs your ankles...


	8. Default Chapter

> > A/N: thanks so much for all the reviews and I promise to make the next chapters better!
>> 
>> Diclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and some characters.
>>
>>> Chapter 8  
  
She lay down on my lap, telling me of the wonderful events I have missed while away. She giggled and laughed while staring up at the tree above us, with her arms stretched up, making circles and shapes from it. I just leaned on the tree trunk, making a crown of daisies.  
  
I remembered the times when my life was happy. When it was so beautiful and perfect... but it all ended with a love that can not be... that is why I am scared to love once again.  
  
It started with this mortal. She was of Gondor, a palace maid. Slightly after the second age war, Ellaure and I met her during our visit in Rivendell. Lord Elrond had taken care of her because of some certain reasons. She was my first love. We started to fall in love with each other but kept it secret. I knew that father would not allow of this but... falling in love was never meant to be stopped.  
  
Soon, we fell deeply into it. Ellaure was the only one who knew about this. We kept it as discreet as possible. But one day, father just knew, and instantly, the mortal was banned from seeing me again. Then, she secretly lived in Lothlorien in the care of the Lady. When hear last leaf was about to fall, the Lady asked me to go to her, and then... it was all over.  
  
All the trust that I have worked for was now gone, and since then, never was my father ever became proud of me again. He did not see me fit for a king... not even fit to be his own son.  
  
Then, El's louder giggles grew stronger that broke the line of thoughts in my head. I had absently tickled her ear with a flower stem. Then she used her elbows to prop herself up and smiled at me. I placed the finished daisy crown I made and placed it over her head. Such childish acts I have yearned in my journey with the fellowship.  
  
Just then, when all seemed to be perfect, Haldir slowly appeared from behind a tree which faded my smile.  
  
'Greetings, Prince Legolas.' He said with a light bow. 'And of course, Ellaure most fair.' I looked at El this time, a blush rising from her cheeks.  
  
With his tone, I definitely knew it was a sham, greeting me joyously when she saw El with me. He was jealous.  
  
Ellaure smiled at him. 'Fair day to you too, Haldir of Lorien, though I do not think your word of kindness is necessary, even if they do beguile me.' She said as she quickly stood up to fix herself. I did this too and quickly went to her side and reach her hand.  
  
'To beguile you is not of my intent, dear princess, for what I speak is true, am I right Prince Legolas?' Haldir said, bowing slightly to Ellaure. Princess? Since when did he call my princess, princess?  
  
He is too full of arrogance in where I despise him more. Does he think that with his sweet talks, he can sweep Ellaure off her feet?  
  
But then...  
  
I looked at Ellaure. And as much as I would not believe it, her face was flustered with a blush.  
  
I nodded slightly in my response and cracked a smile. Ellaure laughed and hugged me, while facing Haldir. I placed my arm over her shoulders.  
  
'Legolas always jokes. So why have you come here, Haldir? Is there a matter of importance in your visiting?' Ellaure said.  
  
'Apparently no, my lady. I was just having a little saunter to think when I stumbled on the two of you.'  
  
'Oh!' said Ellaure, but her joyous reaction had faded away with a worried one. 'I had almost forgotten about my meeting with King Thranduil. I must go now.' Ellaure said as she slightly released her hug from me.  
  
'Would you like me to escort you?'  
  
'Then I shall take you there.'  
  
Haldir and I said together. My ire rising up once again when I heard Haldir's note.  
  
'No thank you Haldir, I need not your company. And Legolas, thank you, but your chivalrous act is well enough said. Good bye to you two!' she said as she started off.  
  
She then turned around and told at me, 'Meet me, Legolas, at the place of your fall.'  
  
Ha! She has summoned for me later and not him. A triumphant look over took my face as she headed off.  
  
'The flame of your bile can be seen within the light of your eyes. Would you not care for your father to see it?' Haldir threatened me as he walked away.  
  
'Let not your piques with my elf overcome you.' I said to him with the purest revulsion I ever had conjured upon him ever since the night before.  
  
'Your elf? You do not own her. And never will you.' Haldir replied as he sped off.
>>> 
>>> I sat once again in the boulder as before, waiting for Ellaure. I only had just arrived and barely two days had passed, so much has already taken place. Too much.  
  
My mind went astray. To the thoughts and questions that were left unanswered since last night. But the thoughts were fazed when something was prodding my back.  
  
I looked around and saw Ellaure prodding me with an end of an arrow. One of my arrows.  
  
I raised a brow at her. She just smiled and I knew it, she wanted to have an archery challenge once again.  
  
It was quite strange. She was full of energy and enthusiasm. We were already messing around the whole day and yet, she wants to have an archery challenge? Maybe it's because of the fact that we've been apart for so long. But the point is, she did really miss me that much.  
  
'Seriously El, are you not tired yet?' I asked.  
  
'Come on, you stubborn golden haired Greenleaf!' then I stood up and followed her to the archery field.  
  
'That was nothing!' teased El as I hit the target in the middle for the fifth time.  
  
'Nothing?' I asked her as I pulled another arrow and shot it in the middle of the previous arrow. I smirked at her as I jutted my chin, signaling her for an exhibition.  
  
She laughed at my egotism and set an arrow. But instead of pointing towards the target, she swiftly shifted her stance to face a tree and just then, she striked a leaf falling from it and the arrow clung to its bodice. My jaws instantly dropped. Her art in shooting has become better than I had expected.  
  
'Nothing.' she smiled then started laughing. The picturesque was breath taking! She was there, laughing, her bow at one hand and the other covering her mouth... her hair being carried away by the wind. She was perfect.  
  
'Anything to say? Words of appreciation and such?' she said.  
  
'You're fair... very fair.' I whispered unconsciously.  
  
'Fair?' she asked, brows showing confusion.  
  
'You'll understand.' I said.  
  
Well, what I meant is that she is fair. The beauty in her face was simple, yet breathtaking. The scintillate in her eyes, being as immeasurable as it can be that shows all her happiness, but deeper within it is the wisdom and love that she carries. The glow within her that shines brighter than anyone which makes me fall even more deeply for her. Yes, I am in love with her. Not mere infatuation of the lack of love I feel from others, but of true love. And her laughter! It was of light happiness but every time I hear it, my heart fills with immense joy. Everything about her makes me special. She makes my life complete even with all the sadness and danger this world has made me feel and surrounded me with. She is my life, and I can not afford to lose her.  
  
I jogged towards the arrow that clung to the tree and got it. I looked at the leaf and showed it to her from afar.  
  
'This is what I call excellent.' I said as I showed her the point where the leaf was hit by the arrow. It was in the middle.
>>> 
>>> A/N: Please do read and review!


	9. Default Chapter

A/N: Sorry... Sorry... I was out of town and there was absolutely no way I can bring a laptop nor a palm... Geeez!!! Anyway, it's kinda short... well, like most of the chapters, but I promise to put the pace up. See you soon!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 9  
  
'Thank you Legolas.' Ellaure said as she fixed her things. She was soon followed suite by me.  
  
'Legolas...' she said. I looked up at her.  
  
'Ellaure?' I asked as I stared at her.  
  
'There is something I... Something I wanted to inform you about.' she said rather hesitantly.  
  
'Would you care to sit down?' she asked as she moved towards a bench.  
  
I followed her. What could we possibly talk about that is making her somewhat conscious and scared? Could it be about our relationship as friends? Could it be something about her being drawn towards me? Oh! I hope so. So that I can also express my deep love to her!  
  
We sat down together and she looked almost too scared of me to hear her out. I reached for her hand to show her assurance as she sighed and started to talk.  
  
'Legolas, promise me not to feel bad or uncomfortable because nothing will ever change between us. I hope you would understand what I'm going to say and if you disapprove of this, I hope we could still be best friends.' she started.  
  
I can suddenly feel my heart beat faster. Waiting for her to finally say the words I have longed from her to hear. She is to be mine now, and I can feel it. Hoping of the years of dreaming of our togetherness will finally become reality.  
  
'It's like this... I'm starting to fall for someone and I want you to tell me it is okay. I want you to know that ever since, he had cared for me, gave m laughter and happiness. Even the silence lingering between us speaks of his love.' El looked at me, then down again.  
  
I stared at her knew that this is the time I have been waiting for my whole life.  
  
'I'm falling for Haldir.' she looked up at me and stared into my eyes.  
  
Haldir... How can it be? I tried to hide all my emotions but found out that I couldn't. The hurt in my heart showed through the sparkle of my eyes.  
  
'Legolas... Why are you hurt? Is he not good enough for me? Tell me so and I will abandon this feeling I have for him.'  
  
Abandon the feeling. Ellaure would go that far just for me. Yes, I can tell her to abandon it, but she would be hurt. It's like me taking away the happiness she has. No! I can not be like my father.  
  
'Legolas! Please say something.' The elf pleaded as she held my hands firm.  
  
No, I must fight like an elf. Not just win by using our friendship. I must have a fair fight with Haldir in winning her heart. I still have dignity in myself and never will I even go near the borders of being like my father. My father who took away my love and freedom.  
  
I looked at her as my face softened.  
  
'Ellaure... It is for you to decide who you must love. I can not be a barricade for your happiness. I am only here to support you.'  
  
Ellaure's face now lightened up with a smile. She hugged me and told me how much she appreciated me.  
  
'But if that Haldir will ever hurt you, just tell me, and I would gladly cut off his head for you.' I said.  
  
'No need for that, my prince. I will take care of Ellaure with all the softness in this world.' Haldir suddenly showed from nowhere and placed a shoulder on Ellaure. She looked at him and touched his hand. She smiled at me once more.  
  
I lay down in my bed for the whole night and excused myself from dinner, sending a servant to tell my father that I am not hungry.  
  
My mind was working on all possible ways on how to catch Ellaure's attention. On how to make her fall for me. Maybe I could go out with someone and make her jealous... A good choice perhaps.  
  
Just then, my chamber doors burst open and I quickly jerked to get my arrow and aim it at the person by the door.  
  
That person was unfortunately my father.  
  
'Are you going to shoot me with that? Put that down this instance!' My father demanded. I did what he told and quickly stood up and bowed.  
  
'Fair evening, my father.' I said, still bowing then slowly stood up straight.  
  
'I have a matter of discussion with you about the feast the night before—'  
  
'Father, I did not mean to but I felt Silsulwen—'  
  
'Do not cut me in the middle of my saying, Legolas! How dare you disrespect your father and king?'  
  
I immediately thought of looking down out of my shame but I had promised myself since the War of the Ring never do it again. Never to bow down again.  
  
I didn't budge when his words hit me and stared at him with cold eyes. But I immediately turned it into an emotionless stare, it would just cause more trouble.  
  
He stared at me rather annoyed and went straight at me, stomping in the marbled floor, eyes showing the deepness of his rage. As he reached me, he used the back of his hand to slap the right side of my face.  
  
But I didn't move as he slapped me. I received it and showed no emotion of pain.  
  
'You are becoming to be very stubborn, you vile creature!' he shouted straight at my face and slapped me once more.  
  
I would just certainly accept the pain I felt, wishing I could die this instant, but no, I can not die. I am immortal. And the sadness I felt was replaced with new hope of winning Ellaure's heart. So I would rather face him with my might than to show him how weak I am. I can not show him that I am affected by his hatred to me. I want him to know that I can live through this age and other ages to come even without him. I know I am stronger than him.  
  
'How dare you walk out of the feast while Ellaure is playing?' Another slap.  
  
'Walk out during breakfast this morn...' another one.  
  
'Sneak into Ellaure's chambers when she was with Haldir!' he slapped me once more but harder.  
  
How did he know that I was inside El's chamber the night before?  
  
Haldir!  
  
Now, I felt every intention of crushing him.  
  
'So now you are angered by my doings, son?' Father said mockingly as he stared at me. I had let my emotion for Haldir show.  
  
He slapped me.  
  
'Now listen to me carefully, Legolas! Ellaure and Haldir are for each other. Do not interfere with their relationship or I will kill you!'  
  
He certainly wants some powerful link in between Mirkwood and Lothlorien. Every elf in Middle Earth knows that Ellaure is almost like a daughter to father. He is just using her.  
  
'And if you ever tell her that you love her, you will never see her again.' he shouted as he walked right out of the door.  
  
'Ellaure...' I breathed as I sat down in my bed and looked out towards the moon.

I had started a silent war between me and Haldir, to win her heart fairly and me not using the advantage that I had earlier, but I was decieved by that menacing elf! He had me all figured out from the start and had cheated me before it has even started.

He has full control of this war now. Just because of my father.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!


End file.
